


Dad6

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, baby dowoon, dad6, except Dowoon, it's gay except for when sungjin has a gf for 2 seconds, married jaepil, maybe a hint of angst?, pining younghyun, they have a daughter, whipped younghyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Needless to say, Sungjin knew being a dad was tough. He just hadn't anticipatedexactly how hard. And then he became a father himself. No, he doesn't know what he's doing and the kid isn't really his, but he'll try.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Sungjin & Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dad6

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of an old fic I had. This could be very good or very bad we'll see.

_"Sungjinnie, I'm so sorry but I got called into an emergency meeting. I have to go now. Please take care of Dowoonie for me, would you?" Minyoung spoke as she walked into Sungjin's living room from the kitchen. He looked up at her from the show playing on the television. Some cartoon Dowoon was into._

_"Sure. This is kind of a weird time to call a meeting though," Sungjin had said, glancing at the clock. 7 PM, the company Minyoung worked at was closed. But he supposes sometimes you do work weird hours. "How long will you be gone?"_

_"Um, I'm not sure. You know Mr. Choi, he's a perfectionist. But meetings only last a few hours tops at the worst," Minyoung said. She shrugged on her jacket and walked to the front door. Dowoon was upstairs brushing his teeth, he had just gotten done with dinner. "Alright, gotta go now. Bye Jinnie, tell Dowoonie I love him. Take care."_

_"Sure. See you, drive safe."_  
  
Sungjin hadn't thought much of the conversation at the time. Sure he had been a little curious as to why Minyoung would be called in well after her company's building was closed, but he let her be. _He trusted her._

Funny, considering that that was the last time he had seen her. Sungjin remembers getting worried at 10 PM, calling her, only for her to respond that she was leaving. She was leaving for Hong Kong. A man she wanted to be with lived there, and he liked her too. But he didn't want a child yet. He didn't want _Dowoon_. So Minyoung had sought out different men and women that Dowoon might like as a prospective guardian that she was sure she could entrust her son to.

It was a very strange and risky plan. There was no guarantee of success, and she was better off leaving Dowoon in the care of family members or an orphanage, as opposed to some random person. She had begged Sungjin not to hate Dowoon, as none of this was his fault. Sungjin agreed with that. How ironic, he thinks, that he fell in love with Minyoung because he had thought her to be a smart, caring, funny, resourceful person. But she was quite the opposite when it actually came down to it. No, none of this was Dowoon's fault at all. All of the blame lied with Minyoung. Perhaps some lied with Sungjin, because he somehow hadn't noticed that he had been being used this whole time.

When he thinks about it, Minyoung was never affectionate with him. She always had a far off look in her eye. She was very secretive, especially with her phone. The only time he can ever remember seeing her truly happy during the time they spent together was when she would get texts here and there. When Sungjin asked who it was, she would absentmindedly reply that it was her mom, or her sister, or her best friend Ayeon. Sungjin thought that maybe she was like him and needed time to warm up to intimacy. But that wasn't the case. The truth was, she never wanted an intimate relationship with him in the first place.

"Damn... That's quite a story," Younghyun said, putting a couple of potato chips in his mouth. His cheeks puffed out as he chewed. Sungjin had half a mind to shake his head at him, but then remembered that he could be quite the same.

"Yep," Sungjin said, popping the p. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm still mad. I hate that this whole time she was using me and I never knew. Six months. She used me for six months."

"Her loss. You're amazing," Younghyun said before lifting a hand yo stuff his face with more chips. He paused, taking time to think about something. Sungjin imagined that it would be something smart and helpful but was met with the usual empty flirting. "If it were me, I would never have used you."

And while Sungjin appreciated the sentiment, it was not quite what he needed at the moment. "Thanks," he said, although his tone clearly did not convey the same message. Younghyun hummed, looked down at the bowl of chips in front of him, and then put the chips in his hand into his mouth. He chewed slowly, loudly.

Another thought hits Younghyun, and he swallows his chips once he's able. "Wait... Six months ago? Did you meet her at my birthday party?"

"I did. We talked about this, right?"

"Oh, er... We did? I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, it's not your relationship so there's no reason for you to remember."

"I mean- Never mind, yeah, you're right."

Silence. Crunch, crunch. More silence.

"Are you gonna do it then?" Younghyun asks. He looks back up at Sungjin when he does so, eyes earnest. For all his joking around, Younghyun really is reliable. Sungjin appreciates that about him. "Take Dowoon in, I mean. You have no obligation to but..."

Sungjin takes a moment to think about it. There are so many other options he could go with. There are different paths he can take. Most of them end up with him not taking on a new responsibility, but none of them feel right.

Because Sungjin did love Minyoung. He really did. Even now, he still does, a little. He's sure once the anger and feelings of betrayal dim down, he'll be sad about the end of their relationship. But he also cares for Dowoon. During his six month relationship with Minyoung, he got to know Dowoon well. And the kid grew on him. Sungjin never really saw himself as the fatherly type (although Jae and Wonpil had told him many times that he would be a good one), but he and Dowoon got along well. And no, he didn't necessarily see Dowoon son. But he did think of the younger as someone he should protect, in some sense. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Dowoon. And while Minyoung leaving on its own would be a bit of a blow, there are worse fates that could befall Dowoon if Sungjin didn't stick with him.

Whether it was because he would feel guilty about what could happen to Dowoon, or whether he cared for Dowoon that spurred this answer, he did not know himself. All he knew was that before he processed the action himself, he had responded, "Yes, I'm going to take care of Dowoon."

"Really?" Younghyun asked, intrigued. "You give me more and more reasons to love you every day."

"Younghyun."

"Okay, okay, sorry. For real though, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course. Well, I'm willing to give it a chance at least," Sungjin responded, more surely and consciously this time.

"Okay. In that case, I'll help you however I can. You're alright with that, right?"

"What can you help with though? I don't need financial help, and it's not like you live here," Sungjin pointed out.

Younghyun grinned, looking quite proud of himself. "I'll be the babysitter!"

"You're a baby yourself."

"Hey! Rude!" Younghyun feigned hurt by furrowing his eyebrows and holding a hand over his heart. Sungjin laughed, despite trying not to. "You didn't even hear me out!"

"Okay, say your piece, baby."

"I- Ignoring that last part, gladly. I work from home, so I'm basically always home except for when I'm not. When you're at work and Dowoon's not at school, I don't mind keeping an eye on him for you."

The proposal did sound promising. After all, Sungjin did often get caught up in his work and end up going home late. Younghyun helped run an online store, so he would be home a good majority of the time. And although he used to be pretty wild in college, he was a lot tamer now. Sungjin couldn't think of a legitimate reason to say no to him.

"O... kay..."

"Really!?"

"You don't have to be so excited about it."

"I do! I'm so bored at home. This is perfect."

"I- Don't make me regret this, if anything happens to Dowoon-"

"Nothing will happen! I promise. If there's anything else I can do, just say the word."

Sungjin was about to say there was nothing else. But a thought occurs to him and he pauses. "Actually, you're friends with Ayeon, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Younghyun asks, tilting his head.

"Would you be willing to ask her how I can contact Minyoung?" Sungjin asks.

"Sure. What for?"

"To end things properly. She can't just up and leave like that."

"Oh, right, yeah! I'll try to ask her about it."

"Great, thanks Younghyun."

"Of course!"

Sungjin knows things will be hard. He knows he doesn't have to put up with this. He knows that if he wanted to, he could put a stop to this. But it's alright. He'll try. Something in him tells him it's the right thing to do, that everything will be alright.


End file.
